


Everything I Love About You || Reki Kyan x Reader Fanfiction

by hinaby



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Reki Kyan is a Ray of Sunshine, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinaby/pseuds/hinaby
Summary: i am very much in love with himim gonna try to write more in each chapter, it's just that this one is the first one so I don't want it to be too longi know i like typed that i was gonna update this often! sorry i've been busy :(
Relationships: Kyan Reki/Reader
Kudos: 71





	Everything I Love About You || Reki Kyan x Reader Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> i am very much in love with him  
> im gonna try to write more in each chapter, it's just that this one is the first one so I don't want it to be too long  
> i know i like typed that i was gonna update this often! sorry i've been busy :(

You were sitting on your boyfriend, Reki Kyan’s desk, talking to him while waiting for the bell to ring. “Did you hear that there’s going to be a new student today?”

Reki was drawing circles on your leg, “Mhm, almost everyone knows.”

“You think he’ll be cute?” You wondered aloud.

“Aren’t you dating me?” Reki pretended to be offended.

You ruffled his hair, “You know I love you, Ki.”

Reki’s friends were staring at you guys with disgust, “Why are you guys looking at us like that?!”

“Too much PDA,” One of his friends groaned. “At this point, you two are just bragging that you’re dating.”

“Cry about it,” You chuckled and Reki joined in.

“You’re made for each other,” Another one of Reki’s friends said as he rolled his eyes.

A couple minutes later, the bell rang, so you hopped off Reki's desk and headed back to your class. 

****

Once school was over, you stopped by Reki’s class to get him, because you walked home together. You poked your head into the door, and you saw the new student staring out the window. He had a beautiful shade of blue hair and teal eyes and seemed like he didn't talk very much.

"Reki," You called.

When he saw you, his face lit up, and he immediately grabbed his bag. “I was thinking about you _all_ day,” He said as he went up to you.

“You’re so cute,” You smile.

“You’re cuter,” He hummed. “Want me to carry your stuff?”

“Very chivalrous of you, but I got it. You want _me_ to carry _your_ stuff?”

“Nah, I got it.” 

“Are we going to Dope Sketch?” That's the name of the store that Reki works part-time for.

“Yeah,” He nodded. “We can go to my house after if you want.”

“‘Kay.”

****

When you get inside, you sit on one of the chairs by the front and get your homework out, while Reki goes to the back to change out of his school uniform. 

Reki's manager's name is Oka, and they're pretty close. 

When Reki got back, they start off by talking about the new student, whose name is apparently Langa. Then Oka brings up Reki’s race. 

“You said you were fine about that beef with Shadow, too.”

Your eyes flickered over to Reki, and you could see him stiffen. “It’s all my fault because I suck.”

You knew that there wasn't anything you could say that would truly cheer him up, but you still tried, “With practice, you’ll get better."

He nodded and got up to go help a guy who walked into the store. You scratched your arm and went back to doing math.

****

Once Reki _finally_ finished working, you walked outside. Reki set his skateboard on the floor, "Is it food time?"

"It's _definitely_ food time."

"I wonder what to get! I'm so hungry." While Reki was distracted, his board started to roll away. "Reki!" You waved your hand in front of his face. "Your board!"

"AHHH!" He yelled and ran after it. 

You jogged after him, and when you finally caught up he was talking to the transfer student. "Oh hey," You introduced yourself.

"Hi, I'm Langa Hasegawa." He said in a somewhat monotone voice.

"Langa was totally checking out my board just now!" Reki exclaimed.

"I-"

"You wanna skate?"

"O-Okay."

Reki started teaching Langa the basics of skating while you watched and commented. You and your boyfriend cracked up when Langa messed up, he was so hilarious without even trying.

You, Reki, and Langa strolled back over to the shop for several different reasons. Reki and Langa were talking to Manager Oka, while you went to the vending machines. 

You walked around outside for a bit, then got some soda for the four of you, and went back inside. When you got back in, you threw a bottle of soda at Reki, Langa, and Oka and said, "I'm bored."

"Huh, why?"

"I finished my work. Also, didn't you say we were going to get food?"

"Ah! I totally forgot about that. Hey Langa, you want to come with us?" 

Langa shook his head, "My Mom usually makes dinner."

"Aw, that sucks!"

"Yeah," Langa started heading for the door. "I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

"Alright see ya!" Reki and you waved.

When Langa left, Reki poked your cheek, "What do you want to eat, _sweetie_?"

Your heartbeat sped up a bit, "Shut up."

"What did I do?" He giggled. "Anyways, answer my question."

"Anything is fine."

"Does ramen sound good?"

****

You and Reki grab your stuff and stroll, looking for a ramen store. Reki intertwined your hand with his as you walked and shyly looked away from you. Your heart skipped a beat, Reki was definitely the cutest person you had ever met. He could be so quiet around you sometimes, but you knew there was always something going on in his mind. 

There were so many stores and lights around you two, it was hard to figure out which way to go. After what feels like thirty minutes, you finally find a place to eat at. 

"We have such good luck," Reki says as he takes a seat on the bench.

"If that's what you wanna call it," You mumble as you sit down beside him.

You order your food and wait. Reki rests his head on your shoulder, "It's been such a busy day, haha." 

You grab Reki's hand, "Hey so. . ."

"Yeah?"

"You know you don't suck, right? The reason you lost to Shadow was because of his bombs, not because you couldn't skate well enough."

"If I could skate well enough, I would have been able to avoid them."

"Maybe, but there's really no point in dwelling on the past. Promise me you won't keep saying stuff like that?"

"Stuff like what?"

"Things like 'I suck' or 'I'm not good enough.'" You look into Reki's eyes, "If you don't think you can do something, whining about how you can't do it, won't get anything done. You have to stay stuff like 'I'm gonna work harder until I can beat them' or 'I'm almost there.'"

Reki looks at you with so much love, you almost start crying. He grins and says, "I'll try my best."

The ramen you two got was spectacular, and you both made sure to tip the cook a lot extra. Reki was exhausted, so you gave him a piggyback ride on the way home. He fell asleep while you were carrying him. When you got to his house, you called his name a couple times, then he woke up. "

I'm so sorry!" He apologized immediately after you set him down.

"What for?"

"Aren't I heavy?"

"Not really."

"Oh, okay. Nevermind then."

"I'm gonna head home," You stretch your arms.

"I'll miss you," Reki says as he wraps his arms around your waist.

You feel butterflies collecting in your stomach, " _Reki,_ I gotta go home, we can't do this right now."

"It's just a hug," He mumbles as he nuzzles his head against your neck.

"Idiooot," You groan. "I'm gonna be the one home late."

"Tell them that there was a gigantic monster blocking your way home and the only person who could defeat it was Reki, but I already went home, so you had to go to my house and get me. And then after you got me I slew the monster, and it completely disappeared."

"I'm sure they'll believe that," You say sarcastically, and play with Reki's hair.

He sighs, "We should stay like this forever."


End file.
